clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Future Updates
This page is about future updates and other ideas for future updates that people frequently talk about. If you are looking for information on the announced new content by Supercell, check out the Sneak Peeks page! It is used to document announcements that Supercell has posted on Facebook or on their forums. Please do not add them here. If you have any questions, ask any of our staff for assistance. For imminent update information, check out Sneak Peeks! As stated above, please do not post them here. Sneak Peeks will continue to be updated as information becomes available on the Supercell Facebook page and/or the official Supercell forums. / Housing Space: 15 ;;; Level 1: HP: 580 / DMG: 98 / SPD: 3.6 / Summoned Troops: 4 ;;; Level 2: HP: 600 / DMG: 105 / SPD: 3.6 / Summoned Troops: 6. * Shapeshifter - Changes form into different troops at random, say each form lasts 15 seconds. Every upgrade unlocks a new set of troops that it can turn into ( You must have that troop unlocked in the Barracks first). When it turns into a troop and dies, it remains as the original form for the remainder of the battle. Original Form: DPS: 80 HP: 800. Shapeshifting Form: DPS: Depends on Form. HP: Depends on Form. * Cataphract- Does not attack enemies one a time. Instead charges right through buildings and enemy troops. Can crush Barbarians and Archers with their heavily armored horses. * Bomber- A propeller driven plane that flies around the enemy base, throwing down 250 pound bombs and shooting with it machine guns. Very expensive. * Arcane Ray - A flying war machine that attacks in the same manner as an Inferno Tower. * Super Giant- A mechanical flying robot that shoots bombs. Very defensive, weak to Hidden Teslas. Every upgrade adds a cannon or two, and makes it larger. Costs 300 dark elixir, takes up 20 space. DPS: 75 HP: 1000 * Siege Weapons- special type offensive buildings. Build in siege factories that are unlocked at TH 8 and cost 1,500,000 gold. All siege weapons are slow to move and must be spawned at least 7 tiles away from red line. They don take up army camp space. Only one per attack. All are immune to traps. Some are listed below: * Wall-Reacher- Very slow but has the same health as a Dragon. Goes up to edge of wall. Ground Troops can use it to quickly climb over walls. Costs 5000 Gold * Catapult- Same range as Mortar and same Health. Hurls large stones that deal splash damage equivalent to Mortar but 2x splash radius. Costs 7000 Gold * Trojan Horse- Can hold 15 army space worth of troops. Is very slow but has half-health of town hall. When it is destroyed or gets within 5 tiles of TH, it opens and troops come out. Best used when using wall breakers to destroy walls then deploy Trojan Horse to get troops inside unharmed. Costs 10000 Gold * Ballista- shoots over walls and deals the same damage as dragon breath. Fires once every 3 seconds. Same health as Dragon. Fires at different targets every time. Each shot continues to do damage equivalent to two barbarians for 7 seconds. * Cannon Carrier- Carries a portable cannon that upgrades 2 levels when Cannon Carrier is upgraded. (Example: Cannon Carrier level 1 has a lvl 3 cannon, level 2 has a lvl 5 cannon). * Inferno Dragon- Does the same as an Inferno Tower but has the same abilities of a dragon but is 50% slower than a regular dragon. It does 25 - 1000 damage (Inferno Tower Effect) * Goblin Torcher- Fast. Sets buildings on fire for 30 seconds, dealing damage over time. Only targets non-burning buildings. If all buildings are on fire, he sits around waiting until a fire is extinguished or an enemy unit gets too close to him. If an enemy unit gets too close to him at any time, he immediately chucks his torch at them (setting them on fire), runs away, and spends a few seconds lighting a new torch. After 1:30 on the same torch, it burns out and he becomes a regular goblin at 1 level above the level the torcher was at.Hog Rider king make little pigs the go for anything.Witch Queen brings little witchs .killertank spell its a spell that brings out a tank and u can upgrade it with black gold. Battle Related * Revenge list indicate online/Shield on or currently attackeable without having to click each person's button. * Auto request Clan Castle troops in clan if you win a defense (Shield, still attackable). * No default troop selected upon entering battle - avoid accidental battle starts. * Remove/Reduce Town Hall loot penalty on revenges - will make original attacker pick more wisely. * Make use of the water with ships/water-related attacking/defending/units. This is done in several similar games including Boom Beach and Battle Beach. * Have a "Replay Vault", where you can save your best/funniest/worst replays to watch later. Maintenance Breaks don't affect it.) * Bonus for x wins in a row: Loot, bonuses, troop modifiers, offensive or defensive advantages, other random perks. * 1 gem every battle when you get 100% this starts at Gold II. * Possible 'overdrive' effect when in danger, all defense weapons are in sort of a rage mode. * Include opponents' TH level in battle log. * Better matchmaking, match with Town Hall level only, etc. * Increase Battle time to 4 minutes * Decrease find match cost on all Town Hall levels * Be able to specify loot raids or trophy raids (maybe trophy dropping raids) * Decrease the HP of the Hog by 25%,but when killed,the Rider would have 3/4 of the Hog riders HP,double Damage and a running ability(like the prince in CR) Spell Related * Add a spell which reveals the traps for a short period of time. * Add Defensive spells - placed just like other defenses/traps- 1x1 with varying radius. * Make the spell colors/graphics more unique, wrong selection during battle due to similarities. * When upgrading spells, include increased range, duration, etc. not just primary stat. * Click/Hold spells when deploying to display radius/range circle to move around - release to deploy. * Invisibility Spell: Hide your troops using an Invisibility Spell! Teslas, Clan Castle troops, and traps can still detect them. Troops attacking in the Invisibility Spell will attack 2x slower due to blindness. Defensive Spell ideas (if implemented) Slow, Confuse, Rage (for CC troops), Rage (for defenses), Defensive Lightning, Heal (for buildings or CC troops), Mirror/Reflect damage back on attacker. Trap Related * Add a new trap that must be bought with Dark Elixir. * Upgrade traps to be usable more than once per defense. * Add a seeking/moving ground based trap similar to the air mines/bombs. * Disguise Traps as random building/obstacle/decoration. * Convert tombstones to small traps/bombs - click on them, choose collect elixir or convert. * Include damage, range, other pertinent info within the "I"/Info button in shop or even on item after bought. * Spring traps "launch" 15 spaces of troops OR stun for 2–3 seconds up to 30 spaces for Heroes/Golem/P.E.K.K.A. * Cage (provides captive troops to help with other battles) * Electrical Wire: Stun your enemies temporarily! The higher the level, the longer they get shocked. * Spiked Ground: Persistent, no re-arming. All troops that walk over the trap will be impaled through their foot. * Lava Trap: The ground opens, revealing a chamber of lava. * When spring trap tries to lift P.E.K.K.A.S, they will be lifted up and if headed toward, they could be lifted over walls, or when ST tries to lift it, P.E.K.K.A.S will be flinged to random parts of map. * Fan Trap: Blows back ground troops and they are blown farther back the higher level the trap is.camp trap it will send some troops for your camps to deffend ur base. Other trap ideas Moat, Lightning Rod, Lighting Trap, Tar Pits, Pitfall, Hole Trap, Poison Shrubs, Wildfire, Rock Wall, Decorations (Dogs/Animals) That Attack Enemies, Ability To Add Poison Ivy To Walls, Sticky Trap, Vine Trap, Stun, Taser, Vortex, Freeze/Permafrost, Tremor/Earthquake, Lantern, Fire, Weaken, Confuse, Freezing/Cyclone mine, Acid Pit that's dissolves troops completely * Hero trap: this traps heroes and if heroes get trapped then the trapper can haggle for a good amount of resources but no more than 25% of each Graphical Interface Related * Builder's currently all look the same when building things, with wooden posts stringed with rope surrounding the building (or blank space if not constructed). It is suggested that either the builders "Construction Site" while building changes the posts to stone instead of wood etc. based on town hall level, or that it changes based on the level of the player or building. * Weather like a thunderstorm or snow, it can be turned off but its just to make the game look good.�� * Ability to turn on all defense building radius circles at once to check coverage. * Add a way to export battle replays to photo roll or YouTube natively. * Add clan rank to Clan Info Screen - Quicker to reference than scrolling to end of top 200 list. * Show loot/trophies which were available on battle logs in addition to what was earned. * Increase tombstone reward based on troop killed. Ex: A P.E.K.K.A.'s tombstone might give 1000 Elixir while a Barbarian might give 20. * Allow the iOS Device battery indicator icon to be displayed while in-game. * Add the Attacks/Defenses Won stat (from Leagues) to clan view. * Leave clan/global chat pane available while visiting clan/global villages. * Ability to customize the looks and colors of your base, non-building wise. * Add a red ! on Upgrade tile if prerequisites are not met in addition to showing it inside the upgrade view. * Add a popup URGING all users to link to Game Center (similar to the recent IAP pop-up). * Show loot available/won, trophies available/won, troops used & battle summary in shared replays. * Update troop avatar pictures to correspond with level of troops (upgraded pics to match gameplay). * Donated troops get picked up in a boat in the river instead of just running off; adds to games overall quality. * Add a day-night cycle and lanters to light up the area at night(Torches will already light it up) Make town hall 5 up walls that,glow Miscellaneous * Additional leaderboards based on TH level. * Add ability to play background music while in game natively. * Log gem usage/gains in game center (or in-game) so users can look to see where they went. * Add push notification for Clan Castle full. * Change music setting from on/off to allow multiple volume settings, i.e. low/medium/high or slider bar. * Add a small gem reward at each level up, or even every 5 or 10. * Add custom sound notifications for Clash push notifications. * Add a new design to the outskirts of the village (magical forest). * More goblin fort levels/another campaign. Also goblins should take back their bases at random and buildings should upgrade (More loot as well), like resource bases in Boom Beach. * A tool where you could see the amount of loot that an opponent of a certain TH level could take from you- for instance, a town hall 8 player could take x amount of gold, y amount of elixir, and an amount of dark elixir * A daily quest system. You do random quests such as donating troops, winning battles, etc. Every time you complete a quest, you get "quest gems" used for spinning a wheel of fortune or exchanging quest gems for a certain amount of gold, elixir, dark elixir, and gems. Every week, there is a "weekly quest", where the player must do a special thing to earn more quest gems then usual. In addition, you may, sometimes, get a bonus reward for completing multiple quests at once. Every time you get 1/3 of a quest gem, it's given to everyone in the clan. There is also a "monthly quest" when the player must do an extraordinary feat. When completed, the player receives 100 quest gems.If more is needed,check Mastermind's website * A new Story Mode with a completely different approach as opposed to the Goblin Campaign. * Connect Archer Towers to walls. (Archer Towers look like the turrets of a castle.) * Floating Defenses. (Can only be taken out by enemies that attack everything/melee troops) * Add tab on Friend, Search Player, Search Clan and Member list in Clan. (If clicking on tab they will go sort by: Level, Name and Trophy. On Clan sort by: Level, Name, Trophy, Troops Donated and Troops Received) * Search for friends by user name, trophies, etc. And have a + to add to friends list. (Not everyone has game center or Facebook!) (Ruled out by Supercell) * Add a new category in the shop called boost.It will contain spinners,blocks and paint.Spinners would double the attack speed of a defense,blocks would make ground-only defenses hit air units and paint would allow to change the looks of a defense to look as another building,until it loses 50% of its health,its structed by a damaging spell or kills a troop.mew troop. Name: smirks. Run and hits buildings. When destroyed go for another one New troop.:name"SIRK". Runs around and hits any building around itself.when some is playing on clash of clans in ur clan it tells u when they or playing or talking in clan chat. }} Ruled out or implemented Ruled Out Supercell's Developers have related that these ideas are "Ruled Out", please do not start threads asking for them; they will just be locked. 'Frequently Requested:' *Playing clash of clans (or any other SC game) on a computer or through a web browser e.g. Facebook *Donating (or trading) resources or gems to (with) other players *An exchange building to convert between elixir, gold, dark elixir, or gems *Assign multiple builders to one build/upgrade *Upgradeable builders’ huts *Player search function *Active/ Live “Online Status” examples: colored icons, on/off indicator, etc. *Indicate last online date *Remove the “Report” button/feature from global chat. Abused too often, and mute is better solution 'Clan Related:' * Add other clan requirements to apply besides trophies, ex: Specific troop lvl, TH lvl, lab lvl, game lvl * Customizable clan flag * Add ability to send short message to rejected applicants similar to when expelling * A large text area for clan rules that just the clan can see (separate from public clan description) * Leader (and co-leaders) ability to delete messages in chat * Modify clan msg of player joining with who invited player: xx joined clan, invited by xx * Add clan rank to Clan Info Screen – Quicker to reference than scrolling to end of top 200 list * Increase clan size: 75 or 100 are most common requests * Separate Elder+ chat tab in-game 'Defensive Structure Related:' * Ability to camouflage/purchase camouflage – (make AT appear as a barracks until within range) * Ability to load current x-bow with elixir or dark elixir for extra bonus of some sort * Stack def structures – ATs over walls, Teslas on top of barracks (truly hidden), etc. * Upgrade to 2-story walls that hog riders/jump spell can’t penetrate (maybe limit #) * by both X-bow range circles at once for planning – different color on inactive one * Modify clan castle – toggle defend/not defend (like heroes) * Auto request CC troops in clan if you win a defense (shield didn’t activate, still attackable) 'Other Buildings Related:' * Gem mines/drills(Implemented) * Wizard Laboratory to create/upgrade wizard projectiles/spells * Add a second laboratory or a second slot in current lab to do two researches at once * Queue upgrades/builds * Troop Armor Building. Research upgrades to troop armors/attack/speed, etc. * Swap buildings – drop one on the other, pop-up or double tap to swap if same size * Ability to turn on all def building radius circles at once to check coverage * Trap/Explosives hut to upgrade/build bigger ones * Lightning Rod to absorb lightning spell 'Troop/Barracks Related:' * Customize troop builds = to order, permanent productions, saved queues, etc. * Queue troop donation notices when offline – display when back online or new interface to see info after * Show total training time left above barracks * Show total elixir costs of troops sitting in army camps * 5x or 10x button in troop training screens for faster queuing * Ability to rearrange barracks queued troops (ex: click/hold slide troop icon first in queue to the middle) * Modify healers to include healing air troops * Troop carrier (Trojan horse-like) it moves on its own until damaged, then troops pop out * Release a hero for every troop type (Some more may come eventually, but not EVERY troop) * Prepackaged troop clusters = similar to clan castle deployment, but you can load like 50 troop count in 4 different clusters to deploy on offense all at once. * Have clan war troop donations count towards donation statistics 'Battle Related:' * Ability to filter matchmaking by resources or trophies available * Capture live attackers and have them reassigned to your own clan castle, army camps, or new structure * Bonus/award if attacker skips your village – partial payment to you on match fee * On Offensive Battle Summary include resource cost of troops/spells used * Ability to assign 5 or so of your own troops to defend Town Hall, same AI as CC, smaller radius * Ability to transfer a revenge to a clan member or public hitlist * Auto reset/repurchase traps if you win a defense (shield didn’t activate, still attackable) * Add a small chance to “Steal/Win/Replace” spells on an attack victory (suggest 3-star only) * Back button in matchmaking for accidental “Next” clicks – Perhaps cost double fee to return * Deactivate spell selection after casting to avoid multiple mis-casts, make user re-select if wanted * Add a 1-2 second spell casting cooldown to prevent unwanted multiple mis-casts 'Graphical Interface Related:' * Separate tab in chat for troop requests * Revenge list indicate online/shielded or currently attackable without having to click each person’s button * Ability to hide certain attacks in battle logs * Show loot/trophies which were available on battle logs in addition to what was earned * When revenge used – defense log includes original attack results (resources/trophies/%/stars) * Modify Att/Def Won stat to include losses as well, example: Attacks: 38/12 Defenses: 3/12 * Add comma or space at thousands space in ALL places: Upgrade buttons, spell/troop buttons, shop, etc. * Add a counter when all builders are busy to indicate when first one will be free * Allow iOS Device battery indicator icon to be displayed while in-game * Upgrade menu listing all things upgradable * Ability to turn on white buffer lines without moving building/decoration * Add a League Chat area 'Miscellaneous:''' * Resetting or restarting a specific village * Rate base feature * Keep replays through maintenance – increase from 4 to 6 or at least since last login * Add a setting to disable village animations to improve performance on older devices * Add gem use confirmation on all functions * Botany Research- Ups spawn rate of obstacles and/or increase in chance/# of gems when removing * Additional leaderboards based on TH level * Add ability to play background music while in game natively * Add push notification for Hero ready (healed/able to attack) * Log gem usage/gains in gamecenter (or ingame) so users can look to see where they went * Add an unmute option for accidental muting – or have a list showing all muted to pick certain unmutes * Add custom sound notifications for Clash push notifications * Add mini-games, something to occupy time These ideas have not been ruled out by Supercell, but are NOT scheduled to be worked on at this time: * More leadership roles/tiers. * New types of Battle (siege, spell warfare, war) click here for more info * Dueling Arena/Challenge Battles/Simulator/Sandbox. * Mercenary Troops - Troops payed for with Gold. Previous Updates Ideas from users that have been implemented: * New Levels for Spring Trap. * The Baby Dragon. * Skeleton Spell, as a method of summoning troops on the battlefield via spell. * Friendly Challenges: challenge friends and Clanmates to attack them for practice or just for fun. * Ability to hide traps/bombs (perhaps Tesla) in edit mode (scout mode in edit mode) * Faster Valkyrie attack/charge animation. * Clicking on the "+" next to Builder icon/graphic brings up screen showing all builds/times/etc. * Town Hall 11, Eagle Artillery, Grand Warden update. * Increased Town Hall resource storage * Donating Dark Spells * Level 3 Witch and Level 7 Minion. * Level 11 walls design change. * Customize the flag symbols, but cannot create ones own. * Dark Spell Factory. * Resource storages are immune to Spell damage. * New Spells * Name Change * Notification for Healed Hero. * Notification for Spell Factory Ready. * The Air Sweeper. * The Lava Hound. * Level 6 Dark Barracks. * Level 7 Barbarian. * Level 7 Archer. * Dismiss troops and spells. * Archer Tower Level 13. * The Witch troop. * Heroes. * Hero abilities. * Multiple-Target Inferno Tower. * Attack and Defense replays. * Alert for when Army Camps are full. * Army Camp troops surviving attacks to your village. * Message displaying when someone leaves/is kicked from clan. * Trophy limits on clan applications. * Gem usage confirmation. * Small shields after maintenance and disconnects. * Many of the combat balances are due to user input. * Matchmaking queue. * Army Camp storage managed as a whole instead of per Army Camp. * Barracks queue information. * Clan Search. * Clan Wars. * Global chat moderation. * Trophies to be lost/gained in match screen. * Broader range of trophies available to be won per match. * Troop donation statistics. * Custom troop reinforcement requests. * Sharing replays. * Show highest trophies ever obtained. * Android version. * Ambush/Foxhole trap - hidden storage for very few (1-3?) Army Camp spaces of owner's troops for defense -- essentially the Skeleton Trap. * Add a pause button to the replays. * Make surrender button smaller / move out of game play area - too many accidents. * Ability to hot link a village for clan to view, search not always possible - implemented clan hashtags and bookmarks. * Change shared replay button in clan chat to different color - too similar to donate button. See Version History for full details of what was released when. Most Commonly Suggested Ideas These are the most commonly suggested ideas that hasn't been confirmed, Dear Supercell, and sneak peeks forums. *New Dark Troops for Th10 *Mini Games (For Resource Bonuses) *New Animations/Background (Including scenery and music) *New Features for the games (including flares, leave a message after an attack, and other stuffs) *Private Chat and Group Chat (For Privacy) *Flags for every country Category:Gameplay